Der Versager
Der Versager (Homer’s Odyssey) ist die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel von Die Simpsons. Sie wurde am 21. Januar 1990 ausgestrahlt. Die Episode wurde von Jay Kogen und Wallace Wolodarsky geschrieben, die Regie übernahm Wes Archer. Diese Folge war die dritte, die produziert wurde, doch sie wurde als erste geschrieben. In dieser Episode wird Homer, nachdem er seine Arbeit als technischer Überwacher verlor, zu einer Art Kreuzritter für die Sicherheit der Bewohner Springfields. Später wird er zum Sicherheitsinspektor des Kernkraftwerkes befördert. Episode Tafelgag *Deutsche Version: "Ich darf nicht im Schulhaus skaten." *Originalversion: "I will not skateboard in the halls" Couch Gag Die Familie sitzt auf der Couch, bis diese unter ihrem Gewicht zusammenbricht. Nun sitzt die Familie auf dem Boden. Handlung Die Episode beginnt vor der Springfield Grundschule, als Mrs. Krabappel die Klasse über einen Ausflug in das Kernkraftwerk informiert. Otto, der Busfahrer, parkt am Straßenrand und redet mit Bart außerhalb des Busses, während die anderen Kinder an ihre Plätze gehen. Mrs. Krabappel schreit Bart an, er solle in den Bus einsteigen. Als er huscht, um einen Sitz zu finden, ist er deprimiert, denn nur ein Sitz auf der linken Seite neben Wendell ist frei, dem immer schlecht ist und sich auf jeder Busfahrt übergeben muss. Als Otto den langen Weg zum Kraftwerk nimmt, kämpft Bart auf der Busfahrt gegen seine Langeweile. Mrs. Krabappel warnt Bart, dass ein weiterer Ausbruch zu einem Lied führen wird, dass er vor der ganzen Klasse während der Fahrt singen muss. Sherri und Terri, die hinter Bart sitzen, entscheiden, ihn in etwas Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Zur gleichen Zeit küssen sie Bart auf die Wange, was ihm zu schreien bringt. Mrs. Krabappel fragt Bart, warum er nicht mehr wie Sherri und Terri sein kann und macht ihre Drohung wahr und zwingt Bart, vor der Klasse zu singen. Der Bus kommt schließlich im Kraftwerk an und Bart gratuliert Wendell für die Bewältigung der gesamten Fahrt ohne zu Kotzen und schlägt ihm auf den Rücken, was Wendell zum Brechen bringt. Als die Kinder im Kraftwerk sind, zeigt Mr. Smithers einen Film über die Kernenergie in einem kleinen Theater. Die Hauptrolle spielt "Joe Spaltung", eine wenig animierte Figur, die die Vor- und Nachteile der Kernenergie erklärt. Nach dem Film gibt Smithers einen Rundgang durch das Werk. Als die Kinder hinterher gehen und Mr. Smithers zuhören, sagen Sherri und Terri Bart, wie ihr Vater, der auch im Kraftwerk arbeitet, erzählt, dass Homer ein inkompetenter Arbeiter ist. Homer, der mit aufgestützten Füßen in einem kleinen motorisierten Wagen sitzt, isst gerade einen Donut. Homer sagt einem Kollegen, dass Barts Klasse jede Minute hier sein wird, und geht auf die Suche nach ihm. Die Kinder setzen ihre Tour fort. Gerade dann fährt Homer mit seinem Wagen um die Ecke. Bart entdeckt Homer und ruft nach ihm, Homer erschrickt und stürzt in ein Entlüftungsrohr, so dass gefährliche Gase austreten. Der Supervisor, der Vater von Sherri und Terri, will wissen, wer den Unfall verursacht hat. Als alle Arbeiter auf Homer zeigen, wird dieser gefeuert. Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, gibt jeder dem depressiven Homer Worte der Ermutigung, der nun auf der Suche nach einem neuen Job ist. Nach dem er sich angehört hat, was sie alle zu sagen hatten, zieht Homer los, um einen Job zu finden. Ohne neue berufliche Perspektiven, löst Homer am Abend seinen Stress bei Moes Taverne. Als Homer ein Bier trinkt, klingelt das Telefon. Moe geht ran, es ist Bart, der einen Scherz-Anruf macht. Homer greift nach seiner Brieftasche, um ein weiteres Bier zu kaufen und entdeckt, dass er kein Geld mehr hat. Als Moe sich nicht bereit erklärt für Homer anzuschreiben, geht Homer mit hängendem Kopf nach Hause. Später in der Nacht im Bett mit Marge, erzählt Homer von seiner Besorgnis einen neuen Arbeitsplatz zu finden. Marge tröstet ihn und erzählt Homer, dass sie überlegt zu ihrem alten Job, als Kellnerin zurück zu gehen. Am nächsten Tag liegt Homer deprimiert auf dem Sofa. Auch wenn die Kinder versuchen, ihn aufzumuntern, reagiert er nicht. Später in der Nacht, nachdem er einen Duff Bier getrunken hat, kommt Homer endlich von der Couch runter. Homer wandert in die Küche und durchsucht den Kühlschrank nach einem Bier; er wird wütend, als er nichts findet. Er geht in Barts Zimmer und während Bart schläft, stiehlt Homer sein Sparschwein. Zurück in der Küche zerschlägt Homer Barts Sparschwein nur um festzustellen, dass Bart noch nicht einmal genug Geld für nur ein Bier hat. Homer erkennt, was er getan hat und wie tief er gesunken ist und entscheidet, seine Probleme durch Selbstmord zu lösen. Homer schreibt der Familie einen Abschiedsbrief. Ein tränenreicher Homer blickt ein letztes Mal zurück auf das Haus. Homer fährt zu einer Brücke, während zu Hause Bart und Lisa feststellen, dass sie beraubt wurden und Marke wecken. Dann entdeckt Lisa Homers Brief und jeder schnappt nach Luft. Homer nähert sich währenddessen der Brücke, und wird dabei fast von einem entgegenkommenden Auto angefahren. Homer geht weiter auf die Brücke, und gerade als er ins Wasser springen will, kommen Marge und die Kinder und schreien aus der Ferne, dass er nicht springen soll. Als sie auf Homer zurennen, werden auch sie beinahe von einem Auto angefahren. Aber Homer läuft schnell zu ihnen und schiebt sie aus dem Weg. Plötzlich geht ihm ein Licht auf und er erkennt, dass er jetzt einen Sinn im Leben gefunden hat: Das Leben in Springfield sicherer machen. Am nächsten Tag in der City Hall, stellt Homer einen Vorschlag für ein Stoppschild an der Kreuzung der 12ten und D Street. Sein Vorschlag wird angenommen und Homer fühlt ein Gefühl des Zweckes und beschließt, eine Kampagne zu eröffnen, um Springfield sicherer zu machen. Eine Menge Zeitungsanzeigen folgen. Später in der nächsten Woche, nachdem er die Stadt mit Sicherheitszeichen abgedeckt hat, fühlt Homer, dass er noch mehr tun muss, und beschließt, sich auf das Kernkraftwerk zu konzentrieren und versucht, es sicherer zu machen. Am nächsten Tag im Kraftwerk, inszeniert Homer einen Protest gegen den Mangel an Sicherheit im Kraftwerk. Mr. Burns sieht finster den Protesten von oben zu, und befiehlt Mr. Smithers Homer zu ihm zu bringen, um mit ihm unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Mr. Smithers geht hinunter zum Protest, ruft Homer und schickt ihn zu Mr. Burns` Büro. Dort bietet Mr. Burns ihm einen neuen Job in der Anlage als Sicherheitsinspektor an. Homer denkt über das Angebot nach und akzeptiert. Mr. Burns erzählt Homer, dass es seine erste Pflicht sein wird, auf den Balkon hinauszutreten und der Menge zu sagen, dass das Kraftwerk nun sicher sei. Homer will das jedoch nicht tun; er geht wieder in Mr. Burns` Büro und sagt ihm, er kann es nicht. Mr. Burns erkennt, dass Homer sehr leidenschaftlich über die Sicherheit besorgt ist und nicht klein beigeben wird. Er gibt Homer stattdessen einen Job als Sicherheitsinspektor. Homer geht zurück auf den Balkon, um allen seine neue Aufgabe zu verkünden. Die Menge jubelt und Homer tanzt einen festlichen Tanz auf dem Balkon. Dabei fällt Homer vom Balkon. Das Publikum fängt ihn unten auf und trägt ihn auf ihren Schultern. Charaktere | rowspan = "5" | Familie Simpson & Verwandte Die Show von Krusty, dem Clown läuft in einer Szene im TV des Wachmannes. Produktion In dieser Episode tritt Mr. Smithers zum ersten Mal visuell auf. Doch hier wurde er afro-amerikanisch koloriert. Laut David Silverman war es für Gyorgi Peluci, der nach dem Zufallsprinzip entschied, wer welche Hautfarbe erhielt kein Problem. Dennoch ruinierte es so etwas von seiner schmeichlerischen, weißen Persönlichkeit für Smithers. Bei seinem nächsten Erscheinen wurde er mit gelber Hautfarbe, aber mit blauer Haarfarbe koloriert. Obwohl Mr. Burns bereits in Es weihnachtet schwer zu sehen war, ist hier sein erster Auftritt in der Reihenfolge der Produktions-Codes (wie auch die erste Verwendung seines Namens), daher die dramatischen Musik, wenn die Kamera an ihn heran fährt. Musik Bart muss das Lied im John Henry was a Steel Driving Man in der Originalversion Schulbus singen. Es ist ein US-amerikanischer Folk-Song über einen Helden der Arbeiterklasse im 19. Jahrhundert. In der der deutschen Version singt er Am Brunnen vor dem Tore (1846) von Friedrich Silcher. In Moes Taverne läuft I Fall to Pieces (1961) von Patsy Cline. Kulturelle Anspielungen Der Originaltitel dieser Episode, Homer’s Odyssey, spielt auf die Erzählung Odyssee von Homer an. Dieses Epos schildert die Abenteuer des Königs Odysseus von Ithaka und seiner Gefährten auf der Heimkehr aus dem Trojanischen Krieg. en:Homer's Odyssey es:Homer's Odyssey fr:Un atome de bon sens id:Pengembaraan Homer it:L'odissea di Homer ja:ヒーロー誕生 pl:Homer's Odyssey pt:A odisséia de Homer pt-br:A odisséia de Homer ru:Одиссея Гомера Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode